Brothers in Arms (Chapter)
Brothers in Arms is the first (1st) chapter of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. It is set mid-way in the 19th chapter No Better Spot to Die, and serves as a teaser for the rest of the game. Summary Eight days after the drop into Normandy, Sgt. Matt Baker regains consciousness at Hill 30 a changed man. He is prepared to die... Plot Baker awakens after having been knocked unconscious, finding the 101st Airborne Division men engaging 17th SS Panzergrenadier Division from a ditch. Baker soon join in the fight and firing at the Germans that assault their position who wants to take back Carentan. Plt.Sgt. Mac berates Pfc. Leggett for not being able to get into contact with Sixth Platoon, Fox Company on the radio, nor for being able to get in touch with the 2nd armored Division. During the exchange in fire, York is killed, and Leggett tries to attend to an injured paratrooper's wounds before being berated by Mac again. a German tank arrives on the scene and fires at the ditch. The detonation spares Baker, though succeeds in knocking him over. Leggett, in a moment of madness, prepares the Death Pistol and begins firing at the tank, asking it to kill him. The tank commander obliges and promptly fires at him, killing him. Baker begins to fade back out of consciousness as Mac resuscitate him. Transcript Baker Introduction My dad said something to me after the divorce. He said every soldier has two families. Those you raise, and those you raise hell with. I've spent eight days here. eight days commanding a squad I wasn't ready to lead. eight days watching my men, my family, kill and be killed. eight days wishing it would stop. Conflict Scene fades in to Baker lying in a ditch. as he gets back up, German soldiers can be heard shouting and gunfire exchanging. Pfc. Leggett walks up to Baker. Leggett: Baker. You okay Baker? Mac: He's fine. Get him on his feet! Hooper: INCOMING! As soon Baker got up and explosion in the war zone happen which shocked Baker. He got his rifle up and fire at the Germans that attempted at assault their postions while he overheard Leggett screams for help on his radio. Mac: Shit! Leggett (to radio): Fox Six, can you hear me? Can you fucking hear me? Fox Six this is Fox Three. answer me, dammit. Leggett: Sarge I can't get anyone. Mac: Leggett keep trying! We need armor now. Leggett (to radio): Hello? Hello? Shit! Is anyone there? I need armor support now. I mean right now! Mac: Keep shooting. Keep shooting! No. One. Breaks. Through. We're not gonna live long enough to run out of ammo so keep up the fire! Jameson: York! York! Get up man. Get up. Wheaton: He's dead! Keep firing! There was chaos everywhere as the Germans and Americans are firing at each other. No matter how many Germans that they shot, there will be more of them replacing the dead. Soon, Leggett cuts his radio to tend a wounded soldier. Leggett: Come on man, don't die. Hang in there. Mac: Leggett! Where's the God damn armor? Leggett: He's gonna die, he needs help! Mac: We're all gonna die if you don't get on that fucking radio! Later the wounded soldier under Leggett's arms died of blood loss. Leggett: Ah! Dammit! Fucking kraut bastards! Soon, a Panzer IV shows up to support the Germans which terrifies the paratroopers. Hooper: Oh shit, they got tanks! We got to get the hell out of here! Mac: We're not falling back! Keep firing! Don't stop firing! Get down, this is gonna be bad! A German tank fires at the defense position, knocking Baker off his feet and killing several soldiers. Baker looks up to see Leggett ready his pistol. He fires at the tank. Leggett: You want me!? Fucking take me! Leggett ceases firing at the tank, stretching his arms out. Leggett: Take Me!!! The tank fires, Leggett is killed and his mangled body thrown to the ground besides Baker. Mac moves up to Baker in an attempt to resuscitate him. Mac: Baker! Baker? Fades out Chapter End Characters * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Private First Class Kevin Leggett (KIA) * Private First Class Harry Wheaton * Private Richard Doe (does not speak, KIA) * Private Nicholas Hooper * Private Reece Jameson * Private Thomas Locke (does not speak, WIA) * Private James York (does not speak, KIA) Weapons American Weapons * M1 Garand * M1A1 Thompson Extras History of the 101st - Any Difficulty Page 1 of "The History of the 101st Airborne" from the official US Army reports preserved at the US National Archives in Washington DC. History of the 101st Airborne Division in Allied Invasion Western Europe, 6 June 1944 to 30 June 1944. Late in summer of 1942, a major general of the United States Army stood before thousands of his troops and promised them that their division had a "rendezvous with destiny." Due to the nature of our armament and the tactics in which we shall perfect ourselves, we shall be called upon to carry out operations of far-reaching military importance and we shall habitually go into action when the need is immediate and extreme. Let me call your attention to the fact that our badge is the great American eagle. This is a fitting emblem for a division that will crush its enemies by falling upon them like a thunderbolt from the skies. The history we shall make, the record of high achievement we hope to write in the annals of the American Army and the American people, depends wholly and completely on the men of this division. Each individual, each officer and each enlisted man, must therefore regard himself necessary part of a complex and powerful instrument for the overcoming of the enemies of the nation. Each, in his own job, must realize that he is not only a means, but an indispensable means for obtaining the goal to victory. It is therefore, not too much to say that the future itself, in whose moulding we expect to have our share, is in the hands of the soldiers of the 101st Airborne Division. On June 5, 1944, Supreme Allied Commander, Gen. Eisenhower meets with Sgt. Baker's real-life unit - 502 Parachute Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne. The 502 PIR was the only US combat unit the Supreme Commander met with on D-1, the day before the invasion. The unit expected 80% casualties. Gallery No Better Spot to Die PC LS.png|The Loading Screen, Same as No Better Spot to Die WW2 Service Medal.jpg|WW2 Service Medal Brozne Star.jpg|Bronze Star Silver Star.jpg|Silver Star Distingiushed Service Cross.jpg|Distinguished Service Cross Trivia * The name in the chapter section called Brothers in Arms whereas in-game it is called Hill 30. * The whole chapter here is part of the final chapter in the game called No Better Spot to Die. * The intro shows all the the 3rd Squad members and can shed some light in the characters background. Difference in PS2 Version * The Mission Title is No Better Spot To Die. * Mac Uses an M1A1 Carbine. * When You look at everyone, their names & ranks don't flash up. * When you look on the other side of the down tree, you find 3 soldiers. * Leggett fired more than 3 shots. ru:Братья_по_оружию Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30